Los resucita en sueños
by Kick-69
Summary: Los soñaba con insistencia. Con el paso del tiempo hubo cambios. Estaba más alto, más adulto. Pero seguía igual de solo. Obito y Rin habían muerto. Todos estaban muertos y él estaba vivo. Pero los años pasaron y no necesitó resucitarlos más en sueños. Él los veía al día a día y no podía evitar sonreírle a esos tres niños que lo miraban con admiración.


_**Título:**_ _Los resucita en sueños._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _todo lo que se refiere al mundo de Naruto es propiedad del maravilloso, sádico y destructor de sentimientos fangirls, Masashi Kishimoto. No se confundan, igual lo amo pero a veces pisotea mi corazón fangirleador. Sin embargo, la trama sí es mía. DI NO AL PLAGIO._

 _ **Rating:**_ _K+_

 _ **Beta**_ _, la maravillosísima y divertida_ _ **Miss Mantequilla**_ _._

 _¡Es mi primer fic de Naruto así que estoy entusiasmada, lo hice con todo mi amor!_

 _Espero les guste la lectura n.n_

 **Los resucita en sueños.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Los soñaba con insistencia. Aunque cuando recién ocurrió, solo bastaba cerrar los ojos para verlos. Sentirlos. Escucharlos.

Era realmente horrible sentir y saber que era el único que había sobrevivido. Pero, ¿a qué costo? Al costo de no querer que otros se acercaran. Era amable, claro que sí. Luego de todo aquello él había cambiado. Ya no pensaba que las reglas shinobis debían seguirse al pie de la letra. Si veías a un compañero en aprietos, por supuesto que debías ir a rescatarlo. Porque el trabajo en equipo era lo único que importaba de verdad. El compañerismo y el amor que podían tener entre ellos era lo _único_ que importaba.

Y él lo había entendido, aunque a la fuerza. Y segundos después, todo se derrumbó.

Pero ahora ya no los soñaba con tanta insistencia. Con el paso del tiempo hubo cambios. Estaba más alto, más adulto. Pero seguía igual de solo. Obito y Rin habían muerto, el Cuarto Hokage había muerto. Su padre estaba muerto

Todos estaban muertos y él estaba vivo.

Había querido abandonar la aldea alguna vez. Pero el solo pensarlo, le dolía respirar. Abandonar la aldea por la cual Rin se había sacrificado, sería traicionarla. Le tomó años entenderlo. Él sentía que se traicionaba a sí mismo al quedarse allí, por haber asesinado a Rin en nombre de algo que, de a momentos, casi no recordaba. Pero en algún momento supo apreciar el sacrificio de la muchacha. Quería pensar que algún día ese sacrificio significaría algo más que su muerte. Algo más que dolor.

Y quizá todo eso, el Tercer Hokage lo sabía. Por eso le había asignado el Equipo Siete. Porque aquellos tres niños, eran ellos. Y quizá su deber era impedir que acabaran como él.

Por eso cuando llegó a los troncos y los vio, a algunos bufando y a otro totalmente en aparente paz, no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Disculpen la tardanza, me perdí en el sendero de la vida…

 **ººº**

Cuando la vio, se tensó unos segundos. Parecía más madura. Estaba definitivamente más callada. Kakashi temió que Sakura hubiera perdido un poco de su esencia en el bosque. Más tarde se daría cuenta que el Bosque de la Muerte no había hecho más que sembrar una semilla en la chica que no haría más que crecer y crecer.

Pero verla allí, algo magullada, serena y sin separarse de Sasuke, pero sobre todo con su cabello _corto_ , no hizo más que recordarle a Rin.

La sonriente _Rin_. La hermosa _Rin_. La inmortal _Rin_.

Rin lo era todo. Rin lo había sido todo para él y Obito. Pero ella estaba muerta. Y Obito también.

―Kakashi-sensei.

El hombre parpadeó y enfocó su mirada. Notó que su mirada se había clavado en la pequeña Sakura y ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos jade llenos de incomodidad; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Así era un poco más como Rin, pensó.

―¿Sucede algo? ― preguntó ella, con voz suave apoyando sus brazos en el barandal del estadio.

Kakashi la miró unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió bajo su máscara. Alzó su mano, y le revolvió el cabello haciendo que ella se encogiera un poco sobre sí bajo su tacto.

―Nada, Sakura.

 **ººº**

Sasuke jadeó un poco pero se levantó una vez más, apoyándose sobre su rodilla y ayudándose con su mano para darse un envión. Cuando estuvo de pie, sostuvo su brazo vendado con la otra mano. Alzó su mirada, altiva y superficial, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Kakashi quiso sonreír también, pero ninguna expresión surcó sus facciones.

Los restos de rocas y troncos partidos los rodeaban. Algunos tenían restos de esfuerzos mal logrados. Pero los más cercanos, definitivamente estaban bien destrozados.

―Lo logré, Kakashi ― musitó el, antes de desplomarse sobre si y aterrizar en el suelo polvoriento, totalmente exhausto.

Efectivamente, Sasuke había lograr hacer un Chidori. Sólo debía perfeccionarlo. Y el ninja-copia no dudó que lo lograría en poco tiempo. A veces ese chico lo sorprendía. Pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos recordaba por qué había elegido entrenarlo sólo a él.

Esta vez, Kakashi sí sonrió. Se acercó a él y cruzó su brazo debajo del torso del niño, para alzarlo sin esfuerzo. Lo llevó a un lago cercano y lo dejo descansar a la sombra de un árbol. El chico no estaba mal herido, sólo estaba _agotado._ Aunque Sasuke era muy bueno en sus jutsus, a veces su manejo de chakra fallaba. Por eso en ocasiones, no hacía más que caer bajo su propio peso. Definitivamente caía menos que Naruto, de todas formas.

Ese chico sí que se desplomaba muy seguido. Naruto no tenía un buen manejo de chakra. Pero el hombre de la máscara estaba seguro que el maestro Jiraiya lo ayudaría en eso.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el chico de cabellos oscuros dormido contra un árbol. Dormido parecía mucho más exhausto. Mucho más tranquilo y mucho más inocente. Parecía un niño, un _niño triste_.

Kakashi no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo. Aquel muchachito al que sólo le importaba perfeccionar sus técnicas, ser el mejor. Salir adelante luego del suicidio de su padre. A Kakashi no le importaba mucho. Aquel muchacho al que no le importaba hablar con gente, el antisocial.

Hasta que Obito y Rin llegaron a él. Y algunas veces lo hacían sonreír. Lo hacían sentirse menos tenso. Lo habían hecho ceder a sus entrenamientos para hacer payasadas. Rin insistía en que _sólo_ eran _niños_ y que a Kakashi le faltaba diversión a veces. Su compañero Uchiha, por supuesto, apoyaba a Rin. Él siempre la apoyaba.

Recordaba aún cuando habían perseguido a Minato-sensei para espiarlo mientras él observaba en silencio a Kushina. Rin insistía que eso era realmente romántico. Que su sensei estaba totalmente enamorado de la joven. Obito había dicho que podía entender el sentimiento y, luego de mirar a la muchacha con las franjas moradas en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado violentamente. Kakashi no dijo nada, pero pensó que a él le gustaría sentir algo así alguna vez. Y lo sentía, pero él no se percataba de eso.

Se había percatado de ello cuando ella ya estaba _muerta_.

Unos gemidos llamaron su atención y lo sacaron de sus recuerdos. Volteó ligeramente su rostro y se percató de que Sasuke arrugaba el ceño en sueños. Segundos después, el rostro del muchacho se contraía de dolor para luego abrir los ojos con violencia, con su Sharingan activado. Kakashi esperó, y luego que Sasuke lo reconociera, le extendió una cantimplora de agua.

―Una pesadilla ― susurró el chico y el adulto se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar.

Sasuke no hablaba. Kakashi tampoco hablaba a esa edad.

―Hn ― el ninja de pelo gris se rascó disimuladamente la barbilla y murmuró ― ¿Quieres hablarlo?

El chico no le contestó. Siguió con su mirada perdida en el lago, esta vez de vuelta tan oscura como el carbón. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y bebió un poco más. Cuando Kakashi creyó que no hablaría, él comenzó a susurrar.

―Estaban Sakura y Naruto. Era todo tan confuso. Orochimaru… Yo…― el muchacho tembló sobre si y acabó el agua con un trago ― Yo atravesaba con un Chidori a Sakura ― finalizó con un susurro torpe y apresurado.

Quizá Sasuke no lo había visto, pero Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dolor. Sasuke se parecía demasiado a él. Sasuke no debía caer en las manos equivocadas. Sasuke _debía_ ser feliz. Sasuke _debía_ vivir con Sakura y Naruto todo lo que él no pudo con su Equipo.

Porque al final, si eso no sucedía, todo se derrumbaría para el muchacho. Y en eso sí dudaba. En eso Sasuke y él _no se parecían_. Kakashi tenía la capacidad de perdonar.

Pero Sasuke no.

―Fue solo eso, Sasuke. Una pesadilla. Porque jamás le harías daño a tus compañeros, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, el chico no contestó.

 **ººº**

―¿¡Como podría ser Hokage si ni siquiera puedo salvarlo!? ― gritó Naruto con sus ojos temblando de ira y dolor ― ¡Los que abandonan a sus compañeros no son nada más que basura! ¡Son peor que eso! Y yo no puedo ser Hokage siendo una basura.

Sasuke los había abandonado. Kakashi siempre lo había sabido. Él lo había visto. Sabía que él se iba a ir pero creyó que quizá sus intuiciones estuvieran equivocadas. _Quería_ estar equivocado.

Su corazón se tambaleó mentalmente al escuchar a Naruto. Sabía que las similitudes que tenía con Obito eran importantes. Por eso no se sorprendió al oírlo decir aquello. Su compañero de equipo lo había dicho hacía algún tiempo, y gracias a eso Kakashi había terminado por aceptar que ellos eran su familia. Y estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que Naruto lo decía, y estaba seguro que Sasuke lo había escuchado.

Y aun así, el Uchiha marcaba una zanja de diferencias con Hatake. En eso no se parecían. Sasuke no había cedido a ello. Sasuke había _cedido a la venganza._

 _Yo soy un vengador._

Naruto lo miró con furia y salió corriendo lejos de él.

―¡Entrenaré hasta el final, Kakashi-sensei! Lo juro, y lo regresaré. Haré que Sasuke regrese ― gritó, sin voltearse a verlo. Y el ninja de pelo gris sabía que estaba llorando, por su voz quebrada.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Obito hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. Arriesgar todo para rescatarlo del dolor.

Y se respondió que sí. El Obito que conoció de niño, que se acomodaba su banda cada dos por tres y sonreía con facilidad, lo salvaría.

 **ººº**

Sus rodillas flexionadas, su flequillo escondía un poco su ojo, que por una vez estaba libre del hitai-ate. Un crujir y temblor le avisaron que el árbol donde se escondía caería ante la fuerza del golpe. Así que con un ágil movimiento saltó y aterrizó con gracia frente a Sakura, que le sonreía de lado.

―Hasta que decidió salir, Kakashi-sensei.

Por supuesto que ella lo había sentido. No podía esperar menos de su alumna. Levantó la mano y la saludó, haciendo que ella sonriera esta vez con sinceridad. La muchacha, un poco más alta y con su cabello peinado con una vincha para que el flequillo no estorbara, se acercó a él con pasos silenciosos, sacándose los guantes negros.

―¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Kakashi-sensei?

―¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi alumna favorita? ― bromeó él débilmente, cuando los ojos de ellas danzaron con tristeza.

―Naruto y yo sabemos que su alumno favorito fue… Sasuke.

Casi no había movido los labios. Casi no había alzado la voz. Fue un murmullo tan suave que cualquiera no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero Kakashi sí la había escuchado. Ante todo pronóstico, sonrió y alzó su mano para sacudir el cabello rosa despeinándolo sin gracia.

Como ella solía hacerlo, se encogió bajo su mano pero esta vez bufaba.

―¡Me despeina, sensei!

―Me recuerdas a alguien Sakura ― comenzó, y esta vez peinó con habilidad las hebras rosas volviéndolas a su lugar, sujetas por la vincha. Ella lo miró sorprendida pero atenta ― _E_ _lla_ siempre sonreía y ayudaba a todos. Ella siempre tenía algo bueno que aportar. Era una excelente ninja médica para su edad, ¿sabes?

Sakura asintió, alentándolo a continuar.

―Y tenía el cabello corto como tú.

―¿Era Rin, sensei?

―¿Cómo sabes de ella?

―Tsunade-sama habló de ella. Dijo que le _recordaba a ella_. Dijo que si bien ella no la había entrenado, había escuchado que era buena. Y la había visto algunas veces. Y dijo que fue la primer ninja médico con trece años en trasplantar un ojo sin ninguna falla.

En realidad el rumbo de la conversación no le sorprendía, Sakura era inteligente. Ella oía y no chismorreaba. Sabía que en ocasiones se escuchaban historias de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Y la suya con su equipo era novedosa. Eran demasiado jóvenes para todo lo que habían logrado.

―Prometo sonreír un poco más, Kakashi-sensei ― dijo ella y ladeó su cabeza, zarandeando su cabello rosa y corto con gracia, como lo hacía Rin ― ¡Lo invito a cenar esta noche, Kakashi-sensei! ¿En Ichiraku, piensa usted? ― y luego sonrió tan ampliamente que el hombre se sintió feliz de solo observarla ― Creo que la última vez que comí allí fue antes de que Naruto se fuese. Creo que es hora de volver.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella, antes de partir, se acercó fugazmente y lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla antes de salir saltando entre árboles, gritando que lo esperaba a las siete.

Kakashi sonrió y agitó su mano, viendo cómo, claramente, Rin parecía materializarse al lado de Sakura, ambas con sus faldas médicas y sus cabellos cortos, saltando con agilidad entre los árboles y sus sonrisas impecables.

Sonrisas que sólo podían traer promesas de felicidad.

 **ººº**

El monumento de guerra se alzaba ante sus ojos. Ahora había otro más a su lado. Habían pasado años. Muchos años. Estaba mucho más viejo. Pero sobre todo, ya no estaba solo.

Miró los nombres de todos. Bailó sus ojos en el nombre de Obito. Pensó en Rin. Pensó en todos esos años. Cuando estaba solo, frente a ese monumento negro y pulido, con la lluvia, o la nieve o el sol sobre su cabeza. Pensó en todos esos años en los que había necesitado resucitarlos en sueños.

Pero con los años, no necesitó resucitarlos más. Porque por azares de la vida, Rin, Obito y hasta él mismo, habían resucitado.

―Sabíamos que lo encontraríamos aquí, Kakashi- sensei.

La dulce voz de la mujer hizo que él se volteara. Después de todo, ellos tres lo conocían más que nadie. Lo conocían como Obito y Rin lo habían hecho.

El sol del atardecer se coló por los árboles, haciendo que cayera con gracia sobre los tres adultos.

Estaban más altos. Más maduros. Con peinados diferentes y cicatrices visibles. Otras no tanto. Los tres habían cargado con dolores ajenos y propios. Con guerras sin sentidos y rencores ancestrales. Habían sangrado para vivir. Habían caído para volver a levantarse.

Y ser felices. Y lo habían logrado.

Sakura le sonrío y levantó su mano para saludarlo, la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca resbaló y se deslizó hasta su codo. Naruto llevaba su sombrero de Hokage y esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Sasuke tenía una mano en el bolsillo.

―No quiere llegar tarde a la ceremonia, Kakashi.

Sasuke hablaba un _poco_ más. El ninja que copia pensaba que quizá Naruto había influido en él. Aunque quizá tener a Sarada había ablandado su corazón. Sakura también lo había hecho.

―Hn. Quizá, si me pierdo en el sendero de la vida…

―¡No bromee! ― exclamó Naruto ― este año dará el discurso por los caídos y no se perderá en el sendero de la vida.

Y entonces, alzó un par de cascabeles que tintinearon con gracia y brillaron con los últimos rayos de sol. Narito sacudió los cascabeles con más fuerza.

―¿Qué proponen, niños?

―¡Tiene que ir a la ceremonia, pero antes debe sacarnos los cascabeles! Ya sabe, es como una remuneración por todas las veces que usted nos hizo perder tiempo, por sus perdidas en los senderos de la vida…

Sasuke río entre dientes por el comentario de su amigo. Sin embargo, no desmintió lo que acaba de decir. Sakura se colocaba los guantes y Sasuke se alejaba de ella para acomodarse un poco la capa que llevaba, el abanico Uchiha bordado en su espalda era grande y brillante.

―Ya sabe que si no estoy limpio para cuando llegue hasta la plaza central, tenga por seguro que Sakura-chan me matará así que por favor, sin golpes sucios Kakashi.

El hombre alzó los labios en una sonrisa. Y cuando los tres adultos salieron de allí disparados con los cascabeles cantando una melodía simpática, él los siguió.

Porque ya no estaba solo. Ahora los tenía a ellos. Niños que ahora tenían sus propias familias y que lo incluían en ellas. Tenía a Konoha. Y ya no necesitaba resucitar en sueños a nadie. Porque aunque las personas que más había querido estaban muertas, él estaba vivo. Más vivo que nunca.

Y estaba feliz por estarlo.

Porque lo que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke le habían enseñado era que los seres amados jamás morían del todo. No mientras lucharas por ser feliz.

Y cuando el kunai de Naruto estuvo a punto de herirlo supo que los alumnos habían superado al maestro. Aunque no se sorprendía.

Se recuperó del percance y siguió intentando sacarles los cascabeles a esos tres niños que ahora eran adultos.

Y por algo así como un regalo de la vida, pudo oír a Obito, el niño sin rencores y el corazón destruido, y a Rin, la niña que estaba viva y tibia, gritarle y reír a carcajadas.

Que él no estaba solo. Él ya no estaba más solo.

 _ **ººº**_

 _¡Holis! Bueno, me presento. Soy Kicky y empecé a ver Naruto cuando era una cría y luego por cosas de la vida ya no lo seguí. Empecé fanfiction por Harry Potter y un día, una autora a quien admiro mucho y escribe dramiones, subió un OS sasusaku y no pude con mi curiosidad. Luego subió otro de Naruto como Hokage. Y luego otros. Y más tarde fics. Y me vi totalmente enviciada de nuevo en el mundo de Naruto_

 _Y arrastré a mis hermanas en eso, así que estamos viendo el animé y yo leyendo el manga como locas xD y por supuesto, soy sasusaku así que también estoy haciendo un fic de ellos pero que va en producción :P_

 _Siempre me preguntaba como Kakashi había obtenido su Sharingan. Siempre me preguntaba quienes habían sido los compañeros de Kakashi. Pensé que podrían haber sido Gai-sensei y Anko. Pero cuando me enteré quienes habían sido y que pasó con ellos no pude parar de llorar cuando lo leí y vi. Quería morirme. Y quise escribir algo sobre eso, así que salió esto._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, pronto volveré con otros fics porque no pararé ;)_

 _Muchas gracias Mantequilla por betearme tan alegremente. Sos la mejor 3_

 _¿Me merezco algún review?_

 _¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!_


End file.
